Epic Osmos
(Aggrebot):Sir, we can see the Negative 5 closing on us. (Aggregor): Cloak the Chimerian Hammer. (Aggrebot): They can see through it, sir. (Aggregor): Then fire. Every weapon. The Chimerian Hammer fires many missiles, lasers (Vilgax): Pods! (activates safety pods) (Alan): What now, Vilgy? (Vilgax): We hide. (Alan): We what? (Vilgax): We shall let Aggregor weaken Tennyson. Earth The TV is buzzing (Ben): Brace yourself for someone talking about how they are gonna trash me. On the TV (Aggregor): Come to-You get it, come to the spot Albedo wanted you to go to. Earth (Ben): Lets go, as a team. (Rook): I believe Magiter Max will want this. (Ben): He will. (Aggrebots): Attack Ben 10,000! (Ben): Thats different...(transforms) (Hercules): Hey, Aggrebots! Bash a Greek God, will ya? (Aggrebots): Charge! (fire lasers at him) (Hercules): Ah! Eek! (blocks the shots) Ha! (punches them) (Aggregor): Hello, Ben. (absorbs Hercules) (Hercules): Aaah! (dies) (Rook): Ben dude! (fires a shot) (Aggregor): I'm indestructable. (teleports to Osmos V) (Rook): No! (calls Kevin and Gwen) (Gwen): We're getting to you, Rook. Give us the coordinates. (Rook): Of course. (Gwen): Rook? (Rook): Uh...More Aggrebots came. (Kevin): They still here? (absorbs his car and holds up a mace hand) (Rook): No, my Proto Tool got rid of them. (Aggrebots): Attack! (Kevin): I was right. (punches one Aggrebots) (Rook): I stand corrected, Kevin-Dude. (blasts more Aggrebots) (Gwen): Lets move! (fires at more Aggrebots) 'In the Rustbucket III (Kevin): They are still scratching up my baby. (Gwen): No they aren't. And your blood is probably already in my body. (Kevin): We haven't done it, right? (Gwen): We got drunk once... (Kevin): No! (Gwen): What? (Kevin): We ran out of fuel. (Kevin): Hey Jacob, we need some gas and 20 seconds later this place is gonna be ambushed. Bye! (speeds off) (Jacob): What? 20 Aggrebots rush in (Jacob): I get it. Aah! (starts running) BOOM! (Kevin): I feel kind of guilty. (Gwen): Start the fudging engine! Osmos V (Aggregor); I have stalled them long enough to absorb several Matrix aliens. Heh heh. (Ben): You still won't be strong enough to beat me! (Aggregor): No. (Ben): Then what gave you a special advantage? (Aggregor): The lord gave me an enhancement and told me too help him take over many worlds. (Ben): You know what I have? (Aggregor): What? (looks at the taedenite plated door) (Ben): Friends with a Proto Tool which can work as a sonic beam and shatter that taedenite! The Tadenite is shattered by Rook's Proto Tool (Aggregor): Crap! (fires lasers) (Ben): Where did that alien come from? (Aggregor): The Matrix, obviously! (Rath): Lemme tell you something, Agggregor, guy who takes over planets for royal scum! You are scum! (Aggregor): Pathetic! Rath punches Aggregor (Rath): Thats not pathetic! (Aggregor): It is not. (transforms Rath back with a device) But this makes you look pathetic. (Ben): Urgh! (looks at the Ultimatrix X's dial turn Red and Black) (Rook): Aggregor! (fires Omni-Grenades) (Gwen): We better get moving, (fires mana) (Kevin): Yeah! (absorbs the ground)(transforms his hand into a mace) (Aggrebots): Grrr! (fires lasers) (Gwen): Nngh! (protects them with a mana shield) Luckily its just a bit. (Kevin): Thats the start. (hundreds more Aggrebots enter) (Gwen): Bad. (Rook): Run! (Kevin): The Blond Rookie is right! (runs) (Gwen): Nngh! (carries Ben with a hand shaped piece of mana. (Aggregor): Never return! ''TO BE CONTINUED IN DAWN OF THE OSMOSIANS: PART 1 '' Category:Episodes Category:Ultra Ben